familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Berkeley County, South Carolina
Berkeley County is a county in the U.S. state of South Carolina. As of the 2010 census, its population was 177,843. Its county seat is Moncks Corner. After two previous incarnations of Berkeley County, the current county was created in 1882. Berkeley County is included in the Charleston-North Charleston, SC Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Berkeley County was established in 1682. It was named after John and William Berkeley, co-owners of the Province of Carolina. It became part of the Charleston District in 1769. It did not exist as a District during most of the 19th century and generally was part of the Low Country culture. In 1882, following white Democrats regaining control of the state legislature after the Reconstruction era, they established this as a county in 1882, with its seat at Mount Pleasant. The county seat was moved in 1895 to Moncks Corner. The Old Berkeley County Courthouse was listed on the National Register of Historic Places in 1971. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (11%) is water. Adjacent counties *Georgetown County - northeast *Williamsburg County - northwest *Charleston County - south *Dorchester County - west *Orangeburg County - southwest *Clarendon County - northwest National protected areas *Francis Marion National Forest (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 142,651 people, 49,922 households, and 37,691 families residing in the county. The population density was 130 people per square mile (50/km²). There were 54,717 housing units at an average density of 50 per square mile (19/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 68.00% White, 26.63% Black or African American, 0.52% Native American, 1.87% Asian, 0.08% Pacific Islander, 1.20% from other races, and 1.70% from two or more races. 2.76% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 16.4% were of American, 10.0% German, 8.4% Irish and 7.7% English ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 49,922 households out of which 39.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.70% were married couples living together, 14.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 24.50% were non-families. 19.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.75 and the average family size was 3.15. In the county, the population was spread out with 28.00% under the age of 18, 11.70% from 18 to 24, 31.20% from 25 to 44, 21.20% from 45 to 64, and 7.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 103.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 102.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $39,908, and the median income for a family was $44,242. Males had a median income of $31,583 versus $22,420 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,879. About 9.70% of families and 11.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.60% of those under age 18 and 12.90% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 177,843 people, 65,419 households, and 47,141 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 73,372 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 66.5% white, 25.0% black or African American, 2.3% Asian, 0.6% American Indian, 0.1% Pacific islander, 2.8% from other races, and 2.7% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 6.0% of the population. In terms of ancestry, Of the 65,419 households, 38.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.3% were married couples living together, 15.3% had a female householder with no husband present, 27.9% were non-families, and 22.0% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.66 and the average family size was 3.10. The median age was 34.5 years. The median income for a household in the county was $50,777 and the median income for a family was $56,869. Males had a median income of $40,534 versus $30,997 for females. The per capita income for the county was $22,865. About 9.9% of families and 12.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.2% of those under age 18 and 10.3% of those age 65 or over. Public safety Law enforcement In addition to local municipal Police Departments, the entire county is protected by the Berkeley County Sheriff's Office. Headquartered in Moncks Corner, the Sheriff's Office is divided into many divisions: The Uniformed Patrol Division consists of four squads of deputies who alternately patrol the entire county in twelve-hour shifts. They respond to all calls dispatched by 911 operators. The Criminal Investigations Division is a division of highly trained detectives who investigate both violent and property crimes. Normal office hours are 9:00 a.m. to 5:00 p.m., Monday through Friday, however, the designated detective on duty is available to respond in the evening and on weekends. The Narcotics Division investigates drug activity and is available to receive information 24 hours a day. They have a dedicated tip line available to receive anonymous tips. The Special Response Team (SRT) consists of highly trained deputies who respond to crisis situations such as manhunts, armed robberies, hostage situations. They are activated by the Command Staff when the need arises. The team members are trained in special weapons use and in hostage negotiations. Each patrol squad has a canine officer and trained canine. They are available to search for contraband, guns, evidence and missing persons. The Records Office is located in the Sheriff's Office and will provide copies of incident reports when requested in person. The Training Office is located at the Berkeley County Sheriff's Office. These facilities are used for training Berkeley County law enforcement officers, reserve deputies, and handling Citizen Academies to inform the public of what the job entails of all deputies at the department. Deputies receive training from in-house certified instructors as well as Academy training via satellite. This training is required in order to meet State certification requirements. Emergency medical services Berkeley County Emergency Medical Services (EMS) are designed to meet the needs of the citizenry in times of medical crisis. Berkeley County EMS responds 24 hours a day no matter what the nature of the emergency. Berkeley County EMS is dedicated to providing the highest quality of Emergency Medical Pre-Hospital Care. The EMS department operates Advanced Life Support (ALS) ambulances with a minimum of one (1) Paramedic and one (1) EMT. This configuration is backed up with additional Paramedics in Quick Response Vehicles, or second ambulances. Local Fire Departments have a good working relationship with EMS and assist on most every EMS call for service. The trained staff of Berkeley County's Emergency Medical Services respond to about 14,000 medical emergencies each year. This volume is reviewed each year for future planning. A long range plan is in place, and the agency will grow with the county. Fire protection Each municipality which is incorporated has organized fire protection. The City of Summerville, which is primarily in the County of Dorchester, as well as the City of Goose Creek, Town of Moncks Corner and the US Naval Weapons Station have municipal departments. However, the rural areas of the county are protected by contract or rural fire protection districts. Some such districts are the Caromi Volunteer Fire District, Cross Fire Department, Goose Creek Rural Fire Protection District, Whitesville Rural Fire Department, Santee Circle Rural Fire Department and the Pimlico Rural Volunteer Fire Department. * Cross Rural: The Cross Fire Department is one of the larger fire districts in the county, covering of Berkeley County. They proudly serve the Cross area which is historic because of the creation of Lake Marion and Lake Moultrie as part of the Santee Cooper project of the 1940s. Cross Fire Department consists of 16 volunteer members, 3 stations, 7 apparatus, and respond to nearly 500 calls a year. * Goose Creek Rural: The GCRFPD district encompasses all of the unincorporated areas of Goose Creek from the North Charleston city limits to the area just south of Strawberry Shortstop on Highway 52, the entire industrial area only Bushy Park Road, and many areas along or off Highway 176 up to the rear entrance of the Alcoa (formerly Alumax) facility. GCRFPD encompasses over 600 residences, five shopping center/strip malls, Goose Creek High School, a middle school, an intermediate school, two elementary schools, and 11 apartment/condominium complexes. GCRFPD also provides coverage to the following industrial facilities: Bayer, Allstate, Crane Linton Mechanical, Alcoa, Dupont GCRFPD presently serve a full-time population of 16,500 residents on a budget of $500,000. This population does not include the Naval Weapons Station complex that borders our primary response area. * Pimlico Rural Volunteer Fire Department: The Pimlico Volunteer Fire Department is made up of dedicated members of the community. The district encompasses areas bordering the rail tracks off of Highway 52, and the length of Old Highway 52. The Pimlico Fire District includes residential neighborhoods, commercial and manufacturing facilities, farmland, wetlands, and forest. Operating out of one station with approximately 15 members, the department responds to approximately 150 calls for service per year. The Pimlico Volunteer Fire Department cooperates on calls with the fire departments of surrounding communities, and remains one of the most dedicated volunteer departments in Berkeley County. Attractions * Cypress Gardens, SC * Mepkin Abbey *Berkeley County Museum and Heritage Center Municipalities *Bonneau *Charleston (Daniel Island) *Goose Creek *Hanahan *Jamestown *Moncks Corner *St. Stephen *Summerville Communities *Bonneau *Charleston *Cross *Goose Creek *Gumville *Hanahan *Huger *Jamestown *Ladson *Moncks Corner (county seat) *North Charleston *Pinopolis *St. Stephen *Summerville See also * Lake Marion *National Register of Historic Places listings in Berkeley County, South Carolina References External links *Official website * Category:Berkeley County, South Carolina Category:Charleston–North Charleston–Summerville metropolitan area Category:1882 establishments in South Carolina Category:Settlements established in 1882